


Hamlet through the Ages

by ceruleancats



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, It's funny okay, Rated T for language, Shorts, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleancats/pseuds/ceruleancats
Summary: Hamlet and Horatio experience each decade of the 1900s.





	Hamlet through the Ages

**1900s**

 

“Hey Hamlet these two guys just built a machine and flew around in it.”

 

“Did they die?”

 

“No….”

 

“Poor bastards.”

 

**1910s**

 

“You know, they’re calling it the ‘War to End All Wars’.”

 

“Bullshit.”

 

“Hey. Anything’s possible. Don’t be so dark.”

 

“War never ends. Chaos and violence are inescapable. Man is the only evil animal.”

 

“Why are you like this.”

 

**1920s**

 

“You know what? I like this decade. Jazz! Radio! Picasso! Hemingway!”

 

“Yeah it’s pretty good.”

 

“…”

 

“Horatio why are you staring at me?”

 

“I expected you to say something dark.”

 

“Well nothing good lasts forever.”

 

“There you are. This is why we can’t have nice things.”

 

**1930s**

 

“Dude. Inflation sucks. This decade sucks.”

 

“I told you nothing good ever lasts.”

 

“Shut the fuck up and try to find a job for once.”

 

**1940s**

 

“Don’t you dare say it.”

 

“…”

 

“Don’t.”

 

“I told you so.”

 

“NO. There is no way you knew there’d be another fucking world war.”

 

“If there’s one thing we can always know for certain, it’s that there will always be more war.”

 

“STOP.”

 

**1950s**

 

“Hamlet. What defines the 1950s?”

 

“I dunno…. Milkshakes?”

 

“Milkshakes are good.”

 

“Racism?”

 

“Shit.”

 

**1960s**

 

“What’s up Hamlet?”

 

“Nothing much. The world’s most powerful nations are amassing enormous stockpiles of weapons powerful enough to wipe out the human race.”

 

“Don’t worry. It’ll probably work out and we won’t all die.”

 

“That’s what I’m worried about.”

 

“You suck.”

 

**1970s**

 

“Hamlet.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You need to cut your hair.”

 

“But it’s fashionable.”

 

“Either cut your hair or I’ll cut your head off.”

 

“Option two, please.”

 

“Why do I still put up with your bullshit honestly it’s beyond me.”

 

**1980s**

 

“Hamlet, look at my acid-washed jeans.”

 

“They’re disgusting take them off.”

 

“If I put up with your ‘70s hair you can put up with my ‘80s jeans.”

 

“Horatio?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Take off the fucking jeans or I’ll hang myself with them.”

 

**1990s**

 

“Happy Birthday Hamlet! Look what I got you!”

 

“What in God’s name is that?”

 

“A Furby!”

 

“Dear Lord.”

 

“It talks. Listen.”

 

“It’s telling me to kill my uncle.”

 

“No. We are not going through that shit again give me the Furby and I will burn it.”


End file.
